The present invention relates to a synapse MOS transistor, and particularly to a synapse MOS transistor which is useful in neural networks.
A conventional MOS transistor is constructed to have one drain electrode, one source electrode and one gate electrode so that the transistor is supposed to be driven by receiving a single input. Even if the transistor has multiple gates to receive a plurality of inputs, their aspect ratios are the same.